D-Day
by Overlord Rousdower
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Thranduil kept his kingdom under control? Why his subjects obeyed him? Why Legolas seemed so messed up? D-Day. That's why. K For drunkenness and unethical means to control the populace


**Disclaimer: I own only Hypnalas and the plot… All else belongs to the ever-lauded Professor Tolkien.. and Tauriel *angry face* Belongs to PJ…**

The people of Greenwood were a happy, albeit slightly barbaric, clan. They hunted, drank, gathered, danced, farmed, and altogether provided for the kingdom as a whole through their united efforts. And above all, they followed their king, Thranduil, without question or quarrel.

Suspiciously so.

On this fine day, we find our beloved (or is he?) Elvenking Thranduil, lounging on his throne, and pondering over his mental list of things to do.

'Hm, I have to go to the tailor's, and the weaver's… And I have to make sure we get another fifty barrels of wine ordered… and… and…'

Thranduil's mental rant ended as he dropped his wine over the side of his throne, narrowly avoiding his blue silk robes.

"GALION!" he hollered, nearly falling off the steps in his rush to get down from the throne.

A door to the left banged open and his butler rushed through it looking panicked.

"My lord?!"

"Galion!" Thranduil grasped the unsuspecting butler by the shoulders. "Do you know what day it is?" he whispered harshly.

"Um… Aülesday, isn't it?"

Thranduil rolled his eyes and began to vigorously shake the poor elf. "It's D-Day!" he hissed.

Galion paled. "Oh…" he muttered weakly. "I guess I had forgotten."

Thranduil silently mimed the butler before all but exploding in rage. "PLEASE TELL ME WE HAVE THE NECESSARY ITEMS."

The guards looked at them curiously and the Elvenking shot them a venomous look before dragging the butler out by the back of his purple robes.

"Of course m'lord… I always make sure we are in stock!" Galion hissed.

"We don't have anything planned for tonight, do we?" Thranduil groaned.

"No m'lord."

"Call a feast… in celebration of… Uh…" Thranduil paused to ponder on what he could use as an excuse to celebrate, before he eventually realized that he didn't need one…

He was the _Elvenking_ , after all.

oOo

Thranduil lounged tensely on his throne and gazed down his nose at all of the vermin he called 'subjects'. It hadn't been his imagination, his thinking his subjects were getting unruly. He really couldn't believe he had forgotten that D-Day was nearly upon him…

"M'lord." Thranduil turned to see Galion bowing.

"Is it done?"

"Do you doubt me, my lord?"

"Pfft, _yes_."

Galion rolled his eyes. "It is done, m'lord."

"And you put extra in Legolas' cup?"

"A whole quarter of a cup, m'lord."

"Very good…"

Thranduil cast a dark grin over his subjects.

Order would soon be restored…

oOo

"But father-"

"No _buts,_ Legolas… _How_ many times have I told you how much I dislike that word?" Thranduil placed a hand on his forehead in a tragic fashion. "Now drink your wine like a good boy."

Legolas slumped back in his chair and downed his wine, all the while glaring murderously at his father.

"Now Legolas, let's try this again. You cannot let Elrond corrupt you with his ideals… _Or_ Galadriel… They sew poisonous words into your mind, and I will not have them turning my only child against me."

Legolas nodded. "Of course father."

Thranduil grinned. "Good boy."

Little sparkles seemed to appear around Prince Legolas' head as he smiled angelically up at his father.

"Don't forget you have patrol tomorrow." Thranduil sipped delicately at his own, untainted wine.

"Yes ada!" Legolas grinned.

"Now eat up, we don't want you getting to skinny now, do we?" Thranduil gave a benevolent smile.

"No ada!" Legolas immediately began scarfing down his food.

oOo

 **582 y.a. (years ago)**

"I am so very brilliant…" Thranduil swooned from his couch.

"M'lord… I believe you have drunk to much…" Galion said hesitantly.

"Nonsense! Now sit, sit… listen to my wonderful, brilliant plan!" Thranduil clapped his hands gleefully.

Galiion lowered himself into the seat opposite the intoxicated king.

"You know the plant… the one that puts the person who eats it under the control of the administrator?"

"Uh.. yes, m'lord…" Galion did not like where this was going.

"Well, I've conceived the most wonderful idea that shall make my job _sooooo_ much easier!" Thranduil wiggled around with a devious, drunken grin on his face, before scooting in and whispering conspiratorially;

"What say… I throw a _huuuuuuge-"_ here Thranduil made a sweeping gesture with his hand- "Feast… and dose the wine barrels with that… stuff… whatsitcalled…" He snapped his fingers.

"Hypnalas?"

"Yes!" Thranduil pointed excitedly at his butler. "Anyways… If I do that, I'll have the entire populace under my thumb, no problem! And we shall call it D-Day.. standing for Drugging Day, of course…" Thranduil rubbed his hands together.

"My lord… I'm not sure that's the most ethical approach-" Galion began.

"Oh, hush, you…" Thranduil wrapped his arms around himself and began to swoon and twirl about the room. "It's a beautiful, brilliant idea… bask in my excellence, butler vermin."

Galion lifted a hand to his temple. "Oh for Eru's sake…" he muttered pitifully.

oOo

 **Present**.

Thranduil smiled into his wine glass.

As he had thought. His subject's unruliness was merely a result of the dwindling of the hypnalas in their systems.

Now they were perfectly pliable. And Legolas… Thranduil repressed a snigger. Legolas was absolutely compliant. No more whining about the weather, or the salad, or his clothes, or patrol…

"My lord, Lady Tauriel to see you."

Thranduil grit his teeth before smiling deceptively as the red haired female walked into the throne room and bowed.

"Ah, Lady Tauriel, what a _pleasure_ to see you… did you enjoy the festivities last eve?"

"I am afraid I was unable to partake my lord…" Tauriel shrugged. Thranduil suppressed the twitch that his eye was begging to let out.

"I, um, came to see you about joining the patrol?"

"Hn…" Thranduil frowned down at the brazen elleth. "What makes you think you are able?"

"I can fight my lord, with both a bow and knives… a sword even, if need be. And I am quick on my feet. I have successfully passed the training standards set by the captain as well…" Tauriel trailed off, looking hopefully up at the Elvenking.

"Ugh, very well." Thranduil dismissively waved his hand. "But if you slip up, I _will_ have you removed."

Tauriel grinned up at him. "Oh thank you my lord! You have made me so very happy!"

Thranduil repressed a sneer and dismissed her. As soon as she was out of earshot he stood.

" _You have made me so very happy_ ," he mimicked in a high-pitched voice, his face scrunched up in disgust. "'So very happy' my crown… GALION!"

Galion appeared from somewhere on Thranduil's left.

The Elvenking narrowed his eyes at the door Tauriel had disappeared through.

"My lord?"

"Make sure she get's a half a cup…"

 ** _Fin?_**

 **A/N**

 **Hope you enjoyed this? How many of you would like a part two? Because I certainly have ideas for it… That flashback scene… I kind of imagined Thranduil acting like Kuzco from Emperors New Groove… NO idea why..**

 **Oh and Hypnalas was a result of laziness… meaning I made up that word…**

 **LOL**

 **Live long and prosper, grasshoppers.**

 **Rousdower over and out_**


End file.
